Parathyroid hormone (“PTH”) is a polypeptide produced by the parathyroid glands. The mature circulating form of the hormone is comprised of 84 amino acid residues. The biological action of PTH can be reproduced by a peptide fragment of its N-terminus (e.g. amino acid residues 1 through 34). Parathyroid hormone-related protein (“PTHrP”) is a 139 to 173 amino acid-protein with N-terminal homology to PTH. PTHrP shares many of the biological effects of PTH including binding to a common PTH/PTHrP receptor. Tregear, et al., Endocrinal., 93:1349 (1983). PTH peptides from many different sources, e.g., human, bovine, rat, chicken, have been characterized. Nissenson, et al., Receptor, 3:193 (1993).
PTH has been shown to both improve bone mass and quality, Dempster, et al., Endocrine Rev., 14:690 (1993); and Riggs, Amer. J. Med., 91 (Suppl. 5B):37S (1991). The anabolic effect of intermittently administered PTH has been observed in osteoporotic men and women either with or without concurrent antiresorptive therapy. Siovik, et al., J. Bone Miner. Res., 1:377 (1986); Reeve, et al., Br. Med. J., 301:314 (1990); and Hesch, R-D., et al., Calcif. Tissue Int'l, 44:176 (1989).